Luna
by Fushigi Rockna
Summary: I wish you and I could go to the moon. There it'd be just the two of us. No work, no one to bother us, no wars to threaten to tear us apart...Just you...and me... [Hyuroi, oneshot]


**AN: **This one came to mind while observing a recent full moon. The moon always mesmerizes me and I find is a great source of inspiration. Usually stories I write involving the moon start out lightly, then evolve into something I didn't originally have in mind. As is the same with this story. ) Enjoy!

-

"What are you looking at, Roy?"

Roy Mustang turned momentarily to look at one Maes Hughes who now stood in the door way of his room. Turning back to the window he replied, "The moon."

"Oh, right, it's full tonight." Maes began, placing down an overnight bag and walking over to join Roy.

And there it was; a perfect sphere of ivory, dotted with craters, surrounded by an assembly of admiring stars. In a moment of goofiness, Maes began to wave at the orbital satellite.

"Good morning, Miss Luna!" he called playfully.

Roy stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Luna? And excuse me but it's night."

"It's morning for her. Her day's just starting!" Maes explained. "And haven't you ever heard of Luna, the moon goddess?"

"I'm a man of science. I don't bother with mythology."

"Whatever."

While the Flame Alchemist continued to stare at 'Luna,' Maes couldn't help looking at Roy instead. His black eyes were illuminated by the white moonlight and were the most beautiful they had ever been. They were captivating.

"It's kinda…romantic, isn't it Maes?"

"Since when do you give a hoot about romance?"

"Since I met you, idiot."

Roy smiled now; he looked back at Maes, for the moonlight did him good too. It shone off his rectangular glasses, and seemed to place emphasis on his golden eyes behind them. He was unaware that his own dark eyes were still shining brightly.

"Huh…I wouldn't know. This is the first time I've seen any evidence of that."

A pout now.

"Maes…"

"Heh, heh."

He left him at the window, and went to the bag he brought. Bringing it over to the bed, he began to unpack. Roy watched the moon again.

"….when are you leaving tomorrow? Early?" he asked, sheepishly.

"Probably before you wake up. It's easier on us both that way."

"I want to make you breakfast."

"We'll see."

Roy's smile was gone. He understood though, why his lover must always leave early. Their kind was not welcome in the military, and if anyone discovered Maes Hughes had spent the night with another man, they'd be stripped of their ranks, tossed out, and Roy would lose the State Alchemist title he had worked so hard to achieve…along with his dream. Maes cared far too much about him to let that happen, and would go down on his own if ever that had to be.

"Have you heard Roy?"

"About what?"

"About out east. In Ishbal."

"Oh."

"They say a war's going to start there any time now."

"Yeah. I know about that."

"I hope it doesn't."

"Yeah…me too."

There was silence as Hughes continued to unpack the few things he brought.

"I really want to make you breakfast, Maes."

Silence again.

Eventually, Hughes finished and returned to the window.

"Hey, quit the sad look! This is supposed to be a good night!" he exclaimed happily, trying to change the mood.

Roy smiled briefly. He continued to look up at that gorgeous, tantalizing orb.

"I…" he began. "I wish we could go to the moon."

"Pardon me?"

"The moon. Luna as you called her."

"Huh…what happened to you being a man of science? You can't go to the moon."

"But if we COULD. It'd be just you and me. No work, no one to bother us, no wars to threaten to tear us apart…"

Instantly Maes frowned.

"Roy…"

"Just you…and me."

He looked to Maes with a wary smile.

"Don't you agree-Hmm?"

Their lips brushed together gently as Maes pulled Roy close in a loving embrace. Once parted, Hughes gave his boyfriend another kiss; this time on the forehead.

"You silly…Don't let things like a war that doesn't even exist yet worry you, all right?" he whispered, lovingly.

Roy blushed, but found comfort in Hughes' arms. He always did.

"Now then, enough about that. What was that before about romance? How about we do a little romancing of our own?" Maes suggested with a sly grin.

The other smirked in response.

"Not in front of Luna, Maes." He replied.

Glancing at the moon, Hughes appeared to be taking a moment to think. Then his grin returned.

"Then we'll just have to go where the old lass can't see us, now won't we?"

Soon, Roy found himself on the floor, out of the straight line of moonlight coming from the window. Smooth hands were attempting to undress him as quickly as possible, and he rolled his eyes lethargically.

"Not even onto the bed, Maes?"

"She can see us there." Hughes explained, before engaging Roy in a passionate kiss. Roy's foot stuck out into Luna's line of vision, and moved and thumped accordingly in raw emotion. Until they moved to the bed later, it was all she saw of them.

-.-.-.-

The next morning, Roy stirred in his queen size bed, a smile of content painted across his face. His ebon hair was a mess, and his naked body was wrapped extensively in sheets, but he had never felt better.

That is, until he opened his eyes and realized he was alone. Not even Luna had stayed.

Sitting up and looking around, Roy saw no signs that the one he loved was still here. He hung his head and stared at the white sheets draping his legs and lower torso in sadness.

While he understood, he didn't like it. Did it always have to be so early? Was it always to be that he never got a chance for good bye?

"Stupid Maes…"

"Huh? You called?"

"Gahhh!"

The other had appeared from the doorway in confusion. He was obviously still getting ready.

"Wh-Why are you still here!?" Roy exclaimed in shock.

Hughes cocked his head to the side in misunderstanding. "You wanted to make me breakfast, right?" he answered.

Roy beamed. Quickly, he jumped out of bed, grabbed a housecoat, and rushed to the kitchen to finally make breakfast for his Maes. Finally. _Finally. _The thought made him smile more.

"Hey! Can you cook naked for me?!" Maes asked, which got him a spatula to the head.


End file.
